Lavender and Silver
by Greaser Heart
Summary: Ever since Vegeta killed her father when he first landed on Earth, Koi, a Saiyan hybrid, has lived in search of the Saiyan Prince to avenge the father he took from her. However, when a lavender haired stranger comes from the future to warn the Z fighters, she learns that plans don't always go the way that you expect them to. (T rating just to be sure.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I only own Koi, Gardon, and Tabitha. Dragon Ball Z, its character, and affiliates are owned by Sensei Akira and Toei Animation.**

When Frieza took over Planet Vegeta, Gardon fled in hopes of finding a new home, a planet that held hope of a future away from Frieza's rule. In his search, he came upon Earth. He landed on this green and lush planet, the return of his freedom filling his lungs with the first steps off his ship.

Gardon made a place for himself there; he rebuked his life of constant struggle and war, only fighting if absolutely necessary. He found a purpose for himself, made himself a home, and eventually fell in love. Her name was Tabitha and she was everything he had ever dreamed of in a mate. She was strong willed like most Saiyan women were, but she had a kind and sweet disposition that set her so far apart from the rest. Every inch of her was the embodiment of beauty and her silver hair made her face seem like it radiated of moonlight. In only a few short months of meeting, they were married and they were both happier than they ever thought was possible.

Ten years after his arrival on Earth, Gardon was graced with a baby girl. She was just as beautiful as her mother with the same color silver hair except for the streak of black in the front. Her eyes were as dark as her father's and he loved her from the very start.

But it seems that even good things must finally come to an end. When Gardon and Tabitha's daughter, Koi, was fourteen years old, she was helping her mother cook lunch while her father was caring for the yard. A sensation that he hadn't felt in over two decades caused the hairs on the back of his neck to raise. There was only one life form that could generate that kind of energy: a Saiyan. To be more specific, Saiyans. And Gardon could sense their energies growing closer and closer to him and his family.

Gardon rushed inside the house and begged his wife and daughter to hide in the storage room below the house, a place that Gardon knew they wouldn't be found. However, he also knew that the Saiyan blood in his daughter was beginning to surface and he prayed that the Saiyans coming wouldn't sense the growing energy inside of her. He told them he would be back soon. But even he knew that he was filling them with false hope.

He stepped out of his house to be greeted with the Prince of Saiyans himself and his goons. Vegeta stood there proud with his battle armor clinging to his bulging muscles and his minions looking as bloodthirsty as he did. Gardon did his best to negotiate with them to leave, but the Prince had other ideas in mind. He propositioned Gardon with the honor of joining him and his servants to claim Earth for their own. But Gardon knew that Vegeta's idea of claiming Earth was wiping out any being that he found lesser and the rebel Saiyan was not going to turn on the home he had come to love.

The Saiyan prince was disgusted by Gardon's tactless rejection of his offer and decided that this lesser Saiyan would be the first to feel his wrath. They sparred for what seemed like mere seconds before Vegeta had the upper hand. And a scream rang out over the landscape. Koi had witnessed the fight from the front door, her mother standing behind her with a look of terror on her face.

The Saiyan prince tried to approach the two females, but, before he could even get a step in, the young hybrid burst forth with a surge of energy and screamed for them to leave. The Saiyans quaked in terror at the sudden display of energy that was sending their scouters into overdrive. Vegeta's men beckoned for him to retreat and, with a sigh, the proud prince left with a sneer and kicked the girl's father over to his family.

The woman pulled her daughter close to her as they both wept over Gardon's lifeless body. And then and there, Koi promised herself that the next time she saw the Saiyan prince, he would breathe his last.

That was three years ago and every weekend I still visit my mother. But, I've found my own place in the world, training every day to be stronger.

Almost a year ago, I finally pinpointed Vegeta's energy and have been preparing for the day that we finally met. I feel it coming closer and closer that I can almost taste it.

 **Well, I hope that you guys enjoyed this first chapter. I had a hard enough time figuring out the math of the years between Frieza taking over Planet Vegeta and Vegeta coming to Earth. Such a struggle. But, I'll probably be updating a good bit the next couple of days since I've got a few days free. Please review and God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, guys? I hope that y'all have enjoyed the first chapter so far. Just so this is already established before we get deeper into the story, some of this will be original storylines because I don't want to simply take the stories that have already been done and then just awkwardly fit Koi in somewhere. In the same way that history changed when Future Trunks went to the past, I feel that much would change if Koi was in the universe as well. I just wanted to make that clear. Okay, here goes chapter 2! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Koi. Dragon Ball Z and its characters are the property of Sensei Akira and Toei Animation.**

I could feel Vegeta's energy not far ahead, but there was something odd. I was sensing other Saiyans in the vicinity as well. When my father heard of Planet Vegeta's demise a few years ago, reports had come back that no other Saiyans had survived. Well, he had thought that anyway until Vegeta and his goons had shown up on Earth. And from what I could tell, there were two other Saiyans apart from Vegeta.

I wasn't far from where the Prince was and when I arrived, I found that my plan was going to be much more difficult than I had first imagined. There were others with Vegeta, humans and the other Saiyans that I had sensed. One of the Saiyans was a small boy with short black hair, but his energy levels felt much more like mine; I could sense that he had human blood as well. I could tell the same with the muscular young man with lavender hair who was also giving off Saiyan power. My only option now was to get Vegeta alone, so I crouched low behind the rock I had landed by. This was going to require some waiting. What were these freaks even doing standing out here in the middle of nowhere?

After only a few moments of crouching behind the boulder, a beam of energy shot through my brain and I spun around as quickly as possible to be greeted with bright blue eyes surrounded by lavender hair. How had he spotted me; he must have sensed my energy from where he had been previously standing. I thought I had camouflaged myself pretty well, but I guess even that part of the plan wasn't going to work out.

I could hear murmurs behind me from the group that the man had previously been with wondering where he had disappeared to. He yanked me by the wrist out from behind the rock and yelled to the others where he was as he pulled me back over to where he had been. Now all of their eyes were on me. This plan was definitely going south.

"You're with me," Lavender Hair sternly told me. It was by no means a request.

He roughly pushed me against his own rock that he had been previously perched on. He looked down at me and I was guessing that he was trying to tell me that if I got up, there would be hell to pay. Well, he was just a gentleman, wasn't he? He made sure I understood and I nodded that I did. When he was sure, he went back to sitting on the top of the boulder, his arm hanging over his pulled up knee.

As I sat there against the hard surface of the rock, I stared over at the Saiyan prince that wasn't far away from me. I could feel the energy inside of me surging to be let out and end his very existence. But with Lavender Hair in such close proximity and watching my every move, there was no way I could be discreet.

"What the hell are you looking at?"

I realized that Vegeta was speaking to me; I must have been staring more than I had previously thought. Since I didn't want to tip off the other members of this group, I looked for something around him to make an excuse. All I could come up with was the god-awful pink shirt that he was wearing.

"I'm looking at what the hell you're wearing," I snapped.

"Why you-," he growled at me and I sneered back, feeling a surge of amusement that I had managed to rile his feathers a little.

I felt a tap against my shoulder and I looked up at Lavender Hair to see that he was glaring at me, telling me to knock it off. What was this guy, a mind reader? Speaking of which, how had he even known where I was earlier? I was still trying to wrap my mind around how he had pinpointed me so quickly.

Trying to relieve some tension, a woman with turquoise hair approached me slowly and asked with a sweet voice if I was a friend of some guy named Goku.

"Who the hell is Goku," I asked.

"Oh," she said in disappointment. "I just assumed since you were here that you were coming to wait for Goku's arrival too."

 _Screw it_ , I thought. _No use in lying anymore or else I'm just going to dig myself into an even deeper hole._

I sighed. "I'm not here for this Goku character. I'm here for Vegeta."

Vegeta chuckled sinisterly, then asked, "What could you possibly want from me?"

"To avenge the death of my father. When you first arrived on Earth, you proposed to a Saiyan that you found living on this planet to be a part of your goon squad. When he denied, you killed him in cold blood!"

Vegeta sneered the same way he had that day. "You're that degenerate's daughter," he said in realization.

I could feel my blood boiling with anger and I unleashed my energy, feeling my hair turn golden as my power surged through my body, even to the tips of my fingers. I flew towards him, readying beams in my hands, but, once again, Lavender Hair managed to block me before I could get too close.

"Get out of my way before I end you too," I screamed in his face. His resolve was steely and I finally noticed that he had gone Super Saiyan himself. Somehow, I knew deep down that if we engaged in a fight, I wouldn't come out on top. I powered down and set myself back on the ground. He set himself down in front of me and looked at me with resolve. I tried my best to hold his gaze, but I eventually looked away from his steely eyes.

"Look, this isn't a time to fight. Goku will be here soon and I don't have time to referee a fight between you two."

"Tch. She's the one that needs to learn to hold her tongue," Vegeta bit out. I could feel my anger surge again, but Lavender Hair placed his hands on my shoulders to keep me in place. I met his gaze again and let myself calm down. But even then, I felt a click around my wrist and I looked down to see we were conjoined by a pair of high tech handcuffs.

"What the hell is this," I spat in his face. "Let me out of here, asshole!"

"No. This is the only way I can guarantee that you don't try anything else reckless."

"Jerk," I grumbled.

There was a rumbling from above and everyone else in the group seemed to forget the tension that had settled once again. It was a spherical looking spaceship. It was coming to land on the surface, but it wasn't seeming to slow down. Everyone ducked as the spaceship got way too close for comfort and rocketed past us, eventually plummeting into the ground creating a huge crater.

We all rushed to the crash site; well, I was more dragged than wanting to actually see what had happened. A muscular man, bulkier than Lavender Hair, with spiky black hair and a very odd looking outfit emerged, a goofy looking grin on his face. I was assuming that this was the famous Goku that Turquoise Lady and Lavender Hair had been talking about earlier. And, even better, from what I could sense, he was a Saiyan too. I shouldn't have even left the house today…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, my lovely readers. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I hope that I'm doing justice to all of this wonderful characters. After this chapter, I will do my very best to update regularly. I've been out of school lately so I've had plenty of time to write. Well, here goes with Chapter 3. Enjoy and God bless!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own Koi. Dragon Ball Z, its characters, and affiliates are property of Sensei Akira and Toei Animation.**

 _Can't he at least let me out of these things_ , I thought as I stood there beside Lavender Hair as he was talking to this Goku that everyone had been waiting for. I wasn't really paying attention to what they were saying, but I guess I must have been zoned out more than I thought because I was startled by the same burst of energy from before shooting through my brain and I looked over to see Goku was a Super Saiyan. And Lavender Hair was one himself. They were gauging each other's power, I guessed. Now, the conversation was getting interesting.

"You're everything that I ever heard," Lavender Hair praised Goku, powering down from his Super Saiyan form.

"Glad I didn't disappoint," Goku thanked him. They were both powered back down and Lavender Hair began explaining that he was from the future and his name was Trunks. Trunks? What kind of a name was that? What was he, a piece of swimwear?

I started to zone out again as _Trunks_ began explaining something about a heart virus and androids and how the apocalypse was coming. I don't know, something along those lines. At some point in the conversation, Goku fell backwards and started laughing hysterically.

"Bulma's your mother!"

"Shhhh," Trunks nervously tried at quieting him."I don't want them to hear you. Look, don't tell them because then they may not come together to have me."

Goku pulled himself up off the ground and breathed out another laugh. "Phew. Bulma and Vegeta, huh?"

"Remember, Goku, that's not the reason I'm here. You have to take this medicine before the heart virus comes," Trunks told him as he handed him a thick vile of pills.

"Thanks, Trunks," Goku said as he took the vile from the younger man's hand.

"Well, that's it for now. It was awesome meeting you, Goku, and I hope everything goes well."

"Thank you again, Trunks. I'm ready for the androids now."

They waved goodbye, then Goku flew over to the group that was with Vegeta. _Finally_ , I thought, _I'm going to be able to get out of these handcuffs now._

I looked over to Trunks, waiting for him to let me out of the stupid contraption. He looked back at me with a questioning look.

"What," he asked.

"I'm waiting," I replied.

"For what," he questioned as he quirked up an eyebrow.

"For what," I exclaimed. "For you to let me out of these damn restraints. I have business to attend to."

"Killing Vegeta," he finished what I hadn't said in a frighteningly calm voice.

"Yes," I said with a huff and looked over to the Saiyan Prince. I wasn't going to let this stupid guy ruin my plans for vengeance. I had been waiting for this day for years and there was no way I was going to let Vegeta slip through my grasp.

Trunks yanked me around to face him, his blue eyes level with my gray. He had a stern look on his face and, with the way his brows furrowed, I could definitely tell what features he had taken from Vegeta.

"Listen, Koi," he snapped. Wait, how did he know my name? "That's my father over there. I know what he did to you and your family, but I can't stand by and let you take his life when I could do something about it. And I know that if I leave you here, there's no way for me to stop whatever reckless decision you might think about acting upon. So, you're coming with me."

"Are you crazy," I screamed, starting to feel my blood boil and my energy surge again. "You can't do that."

"I can do whatever I deem necessary to keep my family safe."

"I'm not going with you!"

"We'll see about that."

I started to let my power slip a little, but, before I could even think about going Super Saiyan, I saw a fist in my face and everything went black…

 **Well, guys, I'm sorry that this chapter was a bit short, but I promise that I won't leave it there for very long. I'll do my best to update within the next couple of days. Please review and God bless.**


End file.
